Persiguiendo nuestros sueños
by Karyatoz
Summary: Un drabble de como debería haber sido el final del episodio del primer TriPokalon de Serena.


**Aquí Karyatoz, de vuelta.**

**Esta vez les traigo un drabble que se me ocurrió mientras veía el ultimo episodio de Pokemon XY, que me hizo llorar en ciertas partes :( **

**Pero bueno, esto es lo que yo hubiera hecho de ser el guionista :)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y todos sus elementos relacionados son propiedad de GameFreak.**

**Persiguiendo nuestros sueños**

Sinceramente, no esperé perderla en la tarde. Citron y Eureka habían estado comiendo unas hamburguesas cuando bajé de mi habitación en el Centro Pokemón. Esperé ver su sombrero rojo o su coleta de color miel en alguna parte, sin embargo, no había rastro de la muchacha en todo el lugar. Pikachu, en mi hombro, me miro algo preocupado.

\- ¿Han visto a Serena?- les dije, enfrente de ellos.

\- Eureka me acaba de decir que estaba en su habitación- dijo el líder de gimnasio.

\- No estaba bien… la pobre.

Eso me preocupó. Avancé lentamente hacia las habitaciones del centro, donde, sin ningún resultado, estuve tocando la puerta de su habitación por un buen rato. Eso hizo que me angustiara más. Salí corriendo del centro Pokemon, sin darle ninguna explicación a Citron y Eureka que se pararon de sus asientos en cuanto me vieron salir corriendo.

Cogí una pokebola de mi cinto y lancé a Fletchinder hacia el cielo, indicándole que me ayudara a buscar a Serena. Ciudad Tempera no es tan grande como para perder a una persona como Serena.

El ave de fuego se movió rápidamente mientras yo, por alguna corazonada iba en dirección hacia el mar. Después de unos diez minutos Fletchinder sobrevoló una zona del puerto de yates de la ciudad, confirmándome que mi corazonada era cierta.

Llegué al puerto y ahí estaba ella, con los ojos rojizos por haber estado llorando. Pude ver como su Fennekin y su Pancham intentaban consolarla, pero en ese momento, ví como tomaba una tijeras de adentro de su neceser, y de dos cortes limpios, quitó la enorme cola de caballo que solía usar en su cabello.

Teniendo el peinado que tuviera, Serena se vería igual de hermosa. Pero ahí, frente a ese atardecer, la vi más bella que nunca, decidida a ser mejor, como persona, como performer y como mujer. Me acerqué sigilosamente al ver que aún seguía derramando ciertas lágrimas.

En un arrebato de inspiración, pasé mis brazos por sus hombros, recargando mi barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros, sintiendo la sorpresa de ella hasta que escucho mi voz.

\- ¿Sabes?- le dije, mientras ella llevaba su mano hasta mi brazo que estaba rodeándola- No importa lo que haya pasado hoy, porque para mí… Tu siempre serás la más hermosa.

Ella emitió una pequeña risa. En ese momento, una de mis pokebolas se abrió, y Frogadier y Pikachu fueron a consolar a Fennekin y Pancham, respectivamente. Serena sonrió al ver como Pikachu daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro de Pancham, y como Frogadier había llevado a Fennekin sobre su cabeza en un intento de hacer reír a la pequeña Pokemón.

\- Gracias Ash- dijo ella, con un ademán de pararse. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, yo no dejé que escapara de mis brazos, aprisionándola por su cintura. Ella me miró sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Serena- le dije- Quiero que me prometas algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella, colocando sus dos manos en mi pecho.

\- Lo que vamos a hacer ahora- le dije- No lo repetiremos hasta que tú seas la reina de Kalos, y yo sea un Maestro Pokemón.

\- ¿Qué co…?

Serena no pudo terminar la oración. En un movimiento rápido, uní mis labios contra los suyos, moviéndolos pausadamente mientras disfrutaba del beso de aquella chica que desde hace algún tiempo siempre me hacía sentir especial. Ella llevó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, aprisionándome para prolongar el beso.

Cuando lo rompimos, limpié una de las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Ya sabes- le dije.

\- Hasta el reinado de Kalos, y la maestría Pokemon- dijo ella, sonriendo- Siempre te apoyaré-me dijo, recargando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

\- Yo también- le dije, estrechándola más- Hasta el final.

Cualquiera que nos viera, se hubiera dado cuenta, que solo éramos un par de tontos enamorados. Entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, la llevé de vuelta al Centro Pokemón, donde ni Eureka ni Citron nos vieron entrar.

_Al día siguiente_

Preparé todas mis cosas para salir. Citron y Eureka ya estaban listos, pero solo faltaba que Serena bajara. En ese momento, ella llegó. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, con el cabello corto peinado deliciosamente, mientras que llevaba una gabardina roja ligera, encima de un vestido rosa que hacía que se viera sumamente adorable. Pero lo que no dejé de notar, fue aquel listón azul que le regalé el día del árbol de las promesas.

\- ¡Me gustaba más tu cabello largo, Serena!- lloriqueó Eureka.

\- Te ves bien- dijo Citron.

Ella me miró, esperando mi impresión.

\- Te ves hermosa- le dije- Y me gusta más por el listón que estás usando.

\- Es el que me regalaste…- dijo ella, sonrojada.

Le sonreí sinceramente, y en ese momento, ella se acercó, y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Serena- le mire con reproche- Habíamos dicho…

Ella pusó su dedo índice sobre mi boca, sonriendo.

\- Nada de besos largos- dijo, volviendo a darme otro beso corto- Pero no dijiste nada de estos.

\- Me atrapaste- le dije, sorprendido ante su respuesta.

Ella rió graciosamente, y tomó mi mano.

\- ¡Rumbo a Ciudad Luminalia!- dijo jalándome hacia la salida, y comenzando a correr.

\- ¡Hey chicos, espérennos!- dijo Citron.

\- ¡No sean malos!¡Quiero saber!- dijo Eureka.

A partir de ahora, Serena y yo teníamos una promesa. Contenida en aquel lazo azul, y aquel beso que nos dimos en la bahía. Una promesa para perseguir hasta el final nuestros sueños.

_Gracias por leer_

_Si te gustó, deja un comentario, me motivas mucho a continuar._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
